A refrigerator serves to store food items accommodated in a reserving space such as a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber in a fresh state by using a refrigerating cycle.
The reserving space of the refrigerator is divided into a main reserving chamber which is a hermetic space formed by a case and a door, and a supplementary reserving chamber formed at the door separately from the main reserving chamber.
The supplementary reserving chamber is a space formed by a supplementary reserving frame. A partition member for partitioning inside of the supplementary reserving chamber with a multi-stage may be installed at the supplementary reserving frame.
Generally, small items such as a beverage can is disposed on an upper surface of the partition member. As the inside of the supplementary reserving chamber is partitioned into a multi-stage, spatial utilization degree of the supplementary reserving chamber may be enhanced.
However, in the conventional refrigerator, the partition member is fixed to a certain height of the supplementary reserving frame. Accordingly, the size of the supplementary reserving chamber partitioned by the partition member is always maintained to be same. As a result, the size of the supplementary reserving chamber partitioned by the partition member is not suitable for a storage item having a relatively small size or a storage item having a relatively large size. Accordingly, spatial utilization degree of the supplementary reserving chamber may be degraded.